


A Short Trip to Tuonela

by Stefanyeah



Series: Tooth And Claw [10]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: A hunter and his werewolf take a trip into the underworld





	A Short Trip to Tuonela

**Author's Note:**

> So, I felt like posting something ‚quick and filthy’ again and took a break from those epic projects that just build walls in front of me at the moment to revisit my trope bingo couple. This one comes with a Triple Fill even. :O
> 
> So I’m giving you _Underworld, Sharing_ and _Creation_. Have fun. ;)
> 
> Beta'd by Tamar. :)

„Do you really think this is a good idea?“ Dominic asked while following Matt through the dark garden of the Bellamy estate. He had wanted to visit this place, yes. He had hoped to meet the in-laws and introduce himself in a non-threatening way. Good first impressions and all that.

Dominic wasn’t sure that trespassing some kind of secret gate hidden in the back garden’s gazebo was the way into this clan’s heart and good will.

„I’m not sure anything has been a good idea since you’ve walked into my library,“ Matt retorted. „Yet, here we are.“

„Couldn’t we at least have asked your parents for permission? Or, you know, anyone who would hate a hunter stalking the Bellamy grounds?“

Matt stopped next to an old oak and turned his head towards Dominic. „If you’d stop being a whiny wimp for a moment, we’d be back before anyone notices anything. Of course we can also linger around and wait for someone to notice us.“

„I just don’t want to make bad first impressions,“ Dominic grunted. Nevertheless, he followed Matt over the small way between neatly-clipped bushes and grass. No wonder Matt had ruffled his nose on the state of the Wolstenholme manor. Bellamy’s gardener must have used a ruler to cut each blade of grass to the perfect height.

„Does every clan have access to some kind of gate or portal?“

„Even if I knew, I wouldn’t be telling you,“ Matt replied. „Only clan members are allowed to know about them.“

„Am I…?“

„You’re mine,“ Matt stated without letting Dominic finish the sentence or turning around.

Dominic just nodded and followed Matt through the garden in silence until they stopped in front of a white gazebo. It’s painted wood shone in the pale light of the waxing moon. And even in the sparse light, Dominic could recognise the fine leaf patterns that had been carved around the pillars and the roof.

Matt stepped aside and turned to wait for Dominic, holding out his hand. Dominic ascended the two steps and reached into his bag to produce the book Matt had found in the Library Obscura. He put it into Matt’s hand who immediately knelt down at put it onto the floor of the gazebo.

Matt bit into his right ring finger and let one single drop fall onto the book cover before pressing Veren Rengas against the droplet.

Dominic swallowed and took a step back before he even could hear the familiar whisper. Tonight however, he didn’t hear the whispering of many voices, but the giggling and chuckling of many. Red shot up from the ring and twirled around them until Dominic’s whole vision was covered by crimson.

He lifted his hands and tried to wipe the blood off his face. However, his skin was dry and he blinked, surprised to find himself in some kind of a cave. He looked around and found Matt kneeling next to him and red shadows moving around them.

The laughter was still tangible around them.

 _Welcome…_ they whispered. _Welcome in the Underworld… the land of the deceased… you’ve come with a request…_

Matt stood and took a step closer to Dominic. He rolled his shoulders back and drew a deep breath before replying. „Thank you for the welcome,“ Matt stated. „You are right, we are here with a request.“

The shadows laughed once more and spun around themselves, losing their shapes and floating together before Dominic and Matt. Eventually, the details of a large man became visible and slowly, the red disappeared to reveal skin and dark hair, amber eyes blinking.

The man lifted his hands and looked at them before laughing. „Who would have thought I’d see my own two hands again after becoming the first ghost of Veren Rengas.“

„Gris?“ Matt whispered and took a step forwards. „Gris Bellamy?“

„The very same,“ the man replied.

„How?“ Dominic whispered and followed Matt. „You’ve disappeared many generations ago.“

„I became Veren Rengas’ first soul,“ Gris replied. „In a way I died to become immortal. We’re in the underworld now. I can appear before you because you’re in the land of the deceased.“

„Can you help us, though?“ Matt asked.

„I know what you want, little whelp,“ Gris stated and reached out to stroke over Matt’s head. „You want him protected as well. You want Veren Paine.“

Matt hit Gris hand away, but nodded. „I read about it in ‚The Chronicles of Ancient Creation’. It seems just fitting.“

„Veren Paine to accompany Veren Rengas?“ Gris hummed. „I agree. I can help you indeed, but Veren Paine needs to be conceived and born. You realise what that means?“

Matt growled and barred his teeth. „He’s _mine_.“

„You might be the clan leader’s pup, but you’re far from becoming an elder. I’d like to see you create just the tiniest artefact, let alone something reliable,“ Gris retorted and bent down to look straight into Matthew’s eyes. „If you want your mate to be under our protection, you will share this one time.“

Matt growled again and took a step back, lifting his hand to scratch his left ear. He glanced at Dominic.

„What?“ Dominic exclaimed and took a step back. He pointed at Gris. „You want me to… to…“ He looked at Gris and waved his hand towards the man. His eyes were drawn to the abdomen and the appropriately-sized length sitting between strong legs. Dominic swallowed and looked back at Matt. „With a being I only know as blades made of blood!“ he continued.

„Do you want that blade?“ Gris retorted.

„Well…“ Dominic murmured. „I’m not going to do just anything for it. I don’t trust you.“

„Don’t fret, little hunter,“ Gris crooned. „All things considered, you’ve been treating the whelp well. We don’t have a reason to hurt you.“

„I’m not sure about the costs yet,“ Dominic grunted.

„Oh, it’ll be the worth the pride,“ Gris purred and took a step towards Dominic. „However, we won’t give you something you could hand on to just anybody. If you want an artefact it’s going to be yours and yours only and we’ll make sure you won’t be using it against our clan. Our magic serves self-defence and thus will your artefact as well.“

„I’m not entirely sure ripping people apart is defensive.“

„We just obliterate threats to our clan. The methods might not be to your liking, but that’s hardly our problem,“ Gris stated while bending down to Dominic. He pushed his left hand forward, poking it into Dominic’s belly. „Do you want what we’re offering?“

Dominic swallowed again and looked down at the hand. He looked up at Matt again, who nodded, albeit with clenched teeth.

„Excellent,“ Gris purred. He grabbed Dominic’s left hand and pulled him closer, whispering against Dominic’s lips. „Get out of your clothes while I find the right fitting piece of snowflake obsidian.“

Dominic whimpered and made to pull back, but before he could do so, two arms had wrapped around him from behind. A growl was heard and Dominic was yanked backwards his hand slipping from Gris’ grip.

Dominic turned his head and glanced at Matt, swallowing when he felt hands tearing at his jacket and shirt. He felt the familiar surge of need and desire coming from his mate. Dominic turned around and reached up to grab Matt’s hair, pulling their heads together and pressing his lips against Matt’s.

He felt chill air on his shoulders as Matt pushed his jacket and shirt open. A second pair of hands came to rest on his hips just as Matt had pushed his arms down and his jacket and shirt off. Dominic grunted and pushed closer against Matt, his own hands moving to push beneath Matt’s jumper.

He felt Matt shiver beneath his fingertips and shifted his hands to yank the garment up. They broke their kiss just long to rid Matt off his jumper. Once the jumper was lying on the floor, they were pressed against each other once more, hands sliding down naked backs and beneath waistbands.

Dominic felt Gris’ hands on his flies and shifted, pressing closer against Matt. With a growl, Matt batted Gris’ hands away and set to unzip Dominic’s trousers himself. Only a few moments later, Matt’s and Dominic’s trousers pooled around their legs.

They stumbled backwards in their attempt to shake their trousers legs over their shoes until Matt’s back hit one of the walls, his hips pushing forward against Dominic who lifted his legs to wrap around Matt’s waist.

Dominic felt Gris pushing two fingers inside and moaned, those fingers so much broader than what he was used to from Matt. Dominic pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air and looking at the wide blue eyes in front of him.

„Touch me, please,“ he whispered.

Matt smirked and stroked one of his hands down Dominic’s back and towards the front, curling his hand around Dominic’s length. Matt’s other hand came to lie in Dominic’s nape, gripping the loose strands of hair there.

He pulled Dominic’s head towards him to be able to look over Dominic’s shoulder.

„He’s mine,“ he growled at Gris.

Dominic moaned and turned his head to suck on Matt’s neck. He reached down with one hand to stroke Matt’s length. His answer was a deep moan and both of Matt’s hands moved to Dominic’s bum, holding him up and close.

„He shall remain yours,“ Gris purred. He pulled his fingers free and gripped Dominic’s hair to pull his head back. „Are you ready, little hunter?“

Dominic swallowed and nodded. „Yes,“ he rasped.

Gris grinned and let go of Dominic’s hair to grip his waist. He lifted his other hand into view to show a short black staff with white speckles.

„You’re not going to…“ Dominic squeaked.

„No, just showing you the handle of your future blade,“ Gris chuckled and pressed the staff against Dominic’s stomach. „I’m going to shove something else into you,“ Gris growled and jutted his hips forward.

Dominic felt something thick pushing deep into him. He screamed and bit down on Matt’s shoulder, gripping Matt’s sides hard. He heard his mate whimper and loosened his jaw, panting against Matt’s skin.

Gris started moving and slowly, Dominic felt him sliding in and out easier. He moaned and shifted his legs, tightening them around Matt’s waist and lifting his hands back into Matt’s hair.

Dominic lifted his head and pushed his forehead against Matt’s to look into his eyes. He felt their chests and lengths sliding against each other with each of Gris’ trusts, the chill obsidian against his skin warming.

„Tell him,“ Dominic heard a growl from behind and felt Gris’ hot breath in his ear.

„I…“ Dominic rasped and swallowed. He stared at the darkened eyes in front of him. „I’m… I belong to you, Matthew Bellamy.“

Matt moaned and pressed his lips against Dominic’s, his tongue stroking against Dominic’s and his hands tightening on Dominic’s arse and pulling him even closer against Matt. „Come for me,“ Matt whispered against Dominic’s lips before pushing his back tongue into Dominic’s mouth.

Dominic closed his eyes, feeling how he was filled up, feeling Matt’s closeness and warms, Matt’s sweaty skin against his and Matt’s tongue in his mouth. He felt the familiar claim on him, a call that he could never resist.

With a moan, he allowed himself to fall, coming over their stomachs, just as Matt and Gris came as well. Something moved in him as his legs slid from their position around Matt’s waist and the obsidian staff against him became almost unbearably hot.

He felt Gris pulling out and gripping his shoulders, red filling Dominic’s vision. Matt’s hands were still on him, stroking along his side. He barely noticed hitting the ground, or the warm object placed in his hand, his fingers being pressed closed around it; barely heard the whispering voices around him and the cry of an owl.

What he felt before blacking out, was a warm body against his, keeping him shielded from the chill evening air.


End file.
